The Legend Of The Fierce Diety
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Link saved Clock Town from Majora's curse. But the mask that Majora gave him proves to be more mysterious and powerful than he thought...and much more dangerous than he thought. Now when his life is at stake, it's up to Kafei to uncover the mysteries...
1. The Mask

Chapter 1: The Mask

The boy looked down at the strange mask he held in his hands. He didn't know where it came from, and he could feel a strange aura emitting from it. He looked over his shoulder at the small yellow fairy following him.

"Hey, stop worrying already, kid! You saved everybody, and I got my little brother back. What's there to worry about? It's just a stupid mask."

The young boy spoke up. "This mask…it's not like the other masks. When I transformed to stop Majora's Mask, I didn't know what came over me. I felt so much power, I almost didn't want to stop. But when I did, it felt weird. I wanted to go back to that feeling of power again…"

Another fairy, about the same size as the other one, flew out from under his green hat. This fairy was small and purple. It flew next to the yellow one.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a side effect. That was a really powerful mask, and it made you transform differently than the rest of them."

The yellow fairy flew up next to the boy's face, along with the purple fairy.

"Yeah, Tael's right. If anyone knows about masks, it's him. You were probably just trying so hard to stop Majora's Mask that everything got to you."

The boy couldn't help but look down at the mask again.

"Still, there's something I don't like about this mask. It really doesn't feel evil, but it just seems so…I don't know how to describe it. I just don't want to be away from it."

The fairy known as Tael flew around the boy frantically, trying to get his full attention.

"I have an idea! You should show it to Kafei, he'd know! He and Anju are really good with masks and stuff, maybe they'd know!"

The other fairy, the yellow one, tugged at his hair. "That's actually a good idea on Tael's part, Link. If that mask is bugging you so much, they'd probably know something."

The boy named Link looked up at the yellow fairy, deciding to do what she suggested. He stood up and looked behind him at the Clock Tower. He couldn't believe it was only last night that he stopped the moon from falling. Last night was also the same time he'd gotten the mask from Majora's Mask. He remembered the exact words Majora had said to him. _Let's play a game, bad guy vs. good guy. You can be the bad guy…_

Then came the mask. Where'd Majora get that mask anyway? All he knew was that Majora was the one who gave it to him…and he needed to find out more about it soon.

The purple fairy flew way ahead of him, flying towards the Laundry Pool, shouting back at his sister fairy. "TATL! Are you and Link coming or not? At this rate the Curiosity Shop will be open before we even get there!"

The other fairy called back to him. "But it's only about 4:00 P.M.!"

"Yeah, I know!"

The fairy named Tatl smiled at her brother. "I swear, that child is going to get himself hurt one day…come on Link, let's go."

The three of them rushed towards the Laundry Pool. Link rang the bell next to the mailbox. A young boy with purple hair opened the door cautiously, relieved to see Link.

"Hi Link, hi Tatl, hi….who are you?"

Tael smiled and flew next to the boy. "I'm Tael, I'm Tatl's brother! Nice to meet you!"

The boy with the purple hair held his hand out. Tael landed on it. He smiled down on the fairy.

"Hi there, Tael. I'm Kafei."

Kafei looked up at Link again. You wanna come inside? Anju got me some Chateau Romani from the Milk Bar two days ago, and it's still pretty fresh.

Link and Kafei came inside. Link sat down on a box in the corner while Kafei pulled two bottles of Chateau Romani from a cabinet. He sat down beside Link and handed him his drink. Tatl fluttered next to Kafei.

"Why are you still small? Majora's curse is broken, shouldn't you have gone back to normal now?"

Kafei looked down at his feet sadly. "There was nothing I could do. When Majora was defeated, the curse on me never broke. Now I'm trapped like this for the rest of my life. But that's okay, because Anju loves me anyway."

He smiled. Link smiled back. Ever since he'd come to Termina, Kafei had been a good friend of his to confide in. In return, he'd helped Kafei reunite with his fiancee, Anju, before the moon could destroy Clock Town.

"So what's on your mind, Link?"

Link suddenly remembered everything he'd been worried about. He pulled the strange mask out of his pocket, resisting the strong, mysterious desire to put it on and let the power of the mask possess him once again. He handed it to Kafei.

"Link, where'd you get this mask?"

"I don't know, Majora's Mask just gave it to me last night. He said we were playing good guy vs. bad guy, and I should put on the mask and be the bad guy."

"Link, how long did you have this mask on?"

"About thirty minutes or so, just while I fought Majora's Mask…"

Kafei's look was completely serious. "You didn't….feel any urge to put the mask back on, did you?"

Link felt nervous, but didn't want to admit it. "Why do you ask?"

Kafei paused, then spoke softly.

"It's the mask of the Fierce Diety."


	2. The Legend

Chapter 2: The Legend

Tael went completely serious. "F-Fierce Deity M-Mask?"

Tatl put her wing around her little brother. "What's a Fierce Deity Mask, Kafei?"

Kafei took a deep breath, another drink of his Chateau Romani, and started to speak again.

"Thousands of years ago in Termina there lived a tribe of creatures known as Deities. They lived in Stone Tower Temple for years, and made the intricate designs of Stone Tower. Well, actually, they ordered the residents of Ikana to create it. The Deities slaughtered every last resident, turning them into Stalchildren. The leader of the group had a special name: Onii. Onii translates out to-"

Link and Kafei spoke at the same time. "Fierce Deity." Kafei went on.

"The Dieties believed that those who opposed them were nothing but pure evil. Every day, Onii lectured them on battle strategies. But strangely, Onii wasn't like the others. He was much more powerful, and he had a rather strong aura of power. He'd never wanted to kill anyone, and he created Twinmold using his power. It was said that when Twinmold was slaughtered, the power within the Fierce Deity raged."

Tatl seemed confused. "But if Link defeated Twinmold while Onii was still inside of the mask…"

Tael finished her sentence. "Then the power increased inside of the mask."

Link gazed down at the mask. For a moment he heard a strange voice.

_Without…corpse….that…..the way…._

When he snapped back to reality, his head was filled with questions from the few words that had drifted into his mind…seemingly out of the mask…

"Kafei, you know a lot about the races of Termina, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Whatever happened to the Deities? They left behind the remains of Stone Tower and Stone Tower Temple, and Onii's mask was left behind, but where'd the Dieties go? Did they all die out?"

"Actually, the Deities changed their fighting strategy when they waged war against the Stalchildren to overthrow them. In the end, they won, slaughtering the captain and slaughtering the King of Ikana. They realized that the tribe was outnumbered, and they'd never win the fight. So their strategy was changed to hiding in the shadows and not showing your face to the enemy. When the war was over, they retreated to Stone Tower, where they established tribe members to protect Twinmold, the source of their power, along with two of their most valuable possessions. One was the protector of the key to Twinmold's lair, known as Gomess. Gomess was a Deity who was born weaker than the rest and was rebellious, not wanting to kill anyone or anything. So the Deities sent Gomess to the Realm of Shadows, where no amount of light would ever shine in the darkness, and it was also used for punishment by the Deities and only accessible to the Deities. Gomess stayed there for the rest of his life, forever trapped in the endless darkness, where he eventually went insane. When he came out, he became the form he was. The other guardian…the Garo Master, guardian of the sacred Light Arrows."

Link suddenly spoke up. "But then who was the Garo Master exactly, and what ever happened to them all after they changed their strategy during the war?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there, Link!"

"When they changed their strategy, they also all decided to change their image as so not to be recognized by the enemy. They all entered the Realm of Shadows and were eventually touched by the darkness, where they morphed from Deities into something else. Their long, powerful swords became short, sharp blades, not much larger than your sword, Link."

Link pulled out his sword and looked at it for a moment. Kafei went on.

"Their faces were covered, they learned to hide all evidence of their existence, often offering advice to anyone who could defeat them in battle. They had a special way of hiding evidence that took them years to perfect, and when they die, they recite it."

Everything made a connection in Link's mind, and he and Kafei spoke at the same time.

"To die without leaving a corpse…that is the way of us Garo."

Tael flew next to Link. "So the Deities became the Garo…and the Garo Master was the elder, right?"

Kafei smiled. "Smart little fairy, you catch on quick, don't you?"

Tael blushed. Tatl laughed. But in all the happiness, Link gazed deep into the eyes of his mask, completely serious and lost in thought. Tatl noticed and flew next to Link.

"Come on Link, now you know. Can't you just drop it already?"

Suddenly Link put the mask away and rushed outside, the other three following close behind. Kafei rushed behind him.

"Link, what're you doing?"

Link pulled out his ocarina and played a strange song that was familiar to Tatl, which she recognized as the Song of Soaring. When he finished, he quickly grabbed Kafei's wrist, Tatl and Tael landing on his shoulders and holding on. Kafei got a strange feeling when Link grabbed him. His toes started tingling, and the sensation slowly moved up his body. Then he felt as if he were flying at light speed. He could barely open his mouth to ask Link anything, but forced himself to.

"Link, where are you taking me?"

Kafei couldn't take the feeling much longer. He shut his eyes for several seconds. When he opened them, he was face-to-face with a huge tower. He turned around and realized how high up he was, making himself nearly dizzy. He turned to Link.

"W-where are we?"

Link took out his sword and his shield before replying to Kafei.

"Stone Tower Temple. I'm going to find out about the Fierce Deity, or so help me."

With that, he and Tatl stepped cautiously into the temple they'd entered only days before. Reluctantly, Kafei and Tael followed him into the dark temple.


	3. The Temple

Chapter 3: The Temple

Kafei was amazed at how large the inside of the temple was. It seemed as if it would take all eternity to explore it. Tael, never having seen it before, stayed close to him just in case. Link and Tatl marched ahead bravely, with the other two following close behind, so as not to get lost. Link drew his sword and shield, hearing a strange noise. Tael clung to Kafei's shoulder. Kafei patted the small fairy reassuringly. They didn't appear to be very different, in some ways.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Link shoved Kafei out of the way before he even knew what was going on. Moments later, Kafei looked at where he'd been standing to find a hole in the floor. Link took out his bow and aimed an arrow carefully at the creature with a giant eye. Tatl flew beside him.

"It's an Eyegore. You remember what to do, Link?"

"Pretty sure I do."

Link fired an arrow into the creature's eye. The arrow seemed to glow with light as he fired it. The creature was momentarily stunned. Seizing the opportunity, Link dashed forwards and slashed at it with his sword. The creature faded into dust, and Link put his bow away. He and Tatl proceeded forward cautiously, with Tael clinging nervously to Kafei's shoulder. Kafei patted it gently once more, then turned to Link.

"Link, this place is huge. How did you get through this before?"

"I just got through it yesterday, so I still remember everything pretty clearly. I just have to follow the path I remember taking."

He stopped at a large, red jewel on a wall and pulled out his bow, the arrow radiating with light once more. Tatl knew what was going to happen and grabbed Link's shoulder. As he fired the arrow, the ground began to shake, and all of Kafei's blood seemed to rush to his head. He felt as if he were falling, then landed on solid ground with a thump. His head was throbbing, but he was overall okay. Next to him, Link was picking himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt off himself. Kafei was confused.

"What'd you do, anyway?"

Tael patted his shoulder, signaling for him to look up. As he did, a gasp escaped his mouth. The whole temple was completely upside-down. Link smiled.

"Shocked much, Kafei?"

"I…I heard the legends, but never thought the temple…could….whoa."

Tatl laughed. "Yeah Link, that confirms it."

Link grabbed hold of Kafei's wrist and dragged him to a strange panel on the floor. It was glowing and had a picture of Majora's Mask on it. When the two stepped on, a blue light exploded from the tile. Both boys were blinded by it. Kafei could just barely make out a voice.

"Ye who hold my remains…step into the blue light to face me once more…"

Link pulled Kafei a little farther and the two of them were teleported. When Kafei opened his eyes, the boys were surrounded by a vast desert. Kafei gasped once he realized their location. He turned to Link, almost stuttering.

"Link…this is where…Twinmold…"

His sentence was cut off by a strange rumbling under his feet. Then, as if out of nowhere, a large bug-like creature exploded out of the ground, flying through the air. Then another one followed it out of the ground. Link put his sword away and reached into his pocket. Kafei was frantic, knowing the danger they faced at the moment.

"Link, this is no time to mess around! Fight that thing, Link, fight-"

Kafei stopped speaking as Link took out the Fierce Deity Mask. He slowly put it on over his face, screaming as the DNA of the Fierce Deity merged with his painfully. Kafei and Tael, never having seen a Deity in real life before, were shocked at its appearance. Link now seemed to bear ceremonial markings on his body. His hair had changed color and he was wearing the warrior's outfit of a Deity. His sword was long and twisted, resembling a DNA strand. Tatl flew over to the two of them, cautious of the power Link contained at the moment. Both of the Twinmolds descended on Link furiously, but stopped when they realized the form he'd taken on. They stopped at Link's feet like animals obeying their master. Link placed his hands on both of the Twinmold's heads, puttig his sword away for a moment. Kafei watched cautiously.

"Now now, you don't want to attack me now do you? That's what I thought, Twinmold. You've become quite obedient over time, have you not?"

Kafei was confused. Over time? He'd just destroyed Twinmold the day before. How could it still be alive? And Link knew nothing of this, how could he…

Tatl fluttered around Kafei's head nervously. "But Link killed Twinmold yesterday! I watched him! How is Twinmold still alive?"

Tael flew next to his sister. "Sis, what if that's not Twinmold?"

"What do you-that's impossible! There can't be an imposter, and that can't be an illusion! Link's touching it, it can't be an illusion!"

"But Sis, this isn't Link, Link is possessed by the Fierce Deity!"

Kafei gasped. "If he's possessed, he can't take the mask off! If he can't take the mask off…"

Tatl and Tael spoke at the same time. "Then he's stuck with all that power, and he can't control it!!!"

The three of them turned back to Link. He was reaching into his pocket again, pulling out the mask he'd gotten when he destroyed Twinmold. He placed it between the heads of the two Twinmolds. Suddenly, the mask radiated and the two Twinmolds began to glow. Their color seemed to get brighter, as if they were becoming solid…

Kafei turned to the fairies. "What if that's Twinmold's ghost, and he's using his power and Twinmold's mask to revive them?"

Both fairies exchanged brave nods and flew over to Link, buzzing around his head like angry flies, trying desperately to disrupt his flow of power. It was no use, however. Link drew his sword and used it as a fly swatter, knocking both fairies unconscious and hitting them back in Kafei's direction.

"Why don't you understand? There is nothing you fools can do to stop me now. Twinmold is revived, and I shall regain my true form."

Kafei picked up the fairies and stepped forward bravely and angrily.

"If you regain your true form, you'll regain it using Link's body! If you do that, Link won't exist anymore, because he'll become you!"

Link laughed. "You foolish child. I AM Link. He is me. He was a fool to test my power, letting his childish curiousities get the better of him. Now he will pay the price."

Link's sword radiated with blue light. He sliced the air, and a strange hole appeared. Inside the hole was nothing but darkness. Link pointed his sword at Kafei and spoke angrily to Twinmold.

"Make sure this young fool does not proceed any further. He may disrupt my plans. If you must, kill him. But if it is a choice, keep him alive. I may be able to use him to manipulate the boy…"

Before Twinmold did anything, Link turned to Kafei, his sword at his side, unarmed. "I am not a cruel person, young man, so I shall let you live, so long as you forget all you've seen and leave the boy to me. I must thank you though, if you had not told the boy of the legend, he would not have been curious enough to come here…"

Link laughed for a moment. His laugh sent chills down Kafei's spine. Then his serious look returned and he snapped his fingers. Twinmold lunged at Kafei. Then

he put his sword away and jumped through. As the portal began to close, Kafei clutched the bodies of the two unconscious fairies nervously and jumped through the portal as well, just as it closed, narrowly avoiding Twinmold's attacks.


	4. The Ally

Chapter 4: The Ally

Kafei opened his eyes, only to see there was no point in opening them in the first place. He was surrounded by darkness, and he couldn't see past his feet. The only light in the place came from Tael's body. For some reason, his sister wasn't glowing. Tael opened his eyes to find himself in Kafei's hand. He was cold and afraid, and couldn't see. Kafei gently stroked Tael's wing to reassure him. Tael floated up and landed on Kafei's arm.

"Kafei, where's Link? And what about Sis?"

Kafei looked down at his poorly-lit feet. "I don't know where Link is. And Tatl…I'm not sure about how she's doing."

Tael nervously fluttered around his sister. "Sis? Sis, get up! Sis, wake up Sis! We have to help Link! Get up, Sis! SIS!"

Nothing changed. Tael turned to Kafei.

"I can't make her wake up! When fairies with a lot of power are exposed to full-blown darkness, they go into a coma, and if they're in the darkness for more than 12 hours, they can…they…Tatl…"

Tael started to cry at the realization of his sister's condition. Kafei clenched his teeth, gazing down at the unmoving body of Tatl in his palm.

"Tael, since you don't have as much power as Tatl does, you're still awake, and you'll be okay. I'll need you to be a light for me, okay?"

Tael stopped crying, wanting to be as much help as possible to his new friend.

Kafei and Tael kept walking forward in the darkness until Kafei ran into what felt like an invisible wall. At closer look from Tael's light, it WAS an invisible wall. Kafei frowned.

"Well now what? We can't go any further."

"Maybe we should just-"

Suddenly there was a flashing light in the distance. The light flew past Kafei, just narrowly missing his head, and smashing the wall as if it were just a window. Glass shattered everywhere, and Kafei had to duck to avoid being hit. When he turned around, there was someone standing there who looked a lot like Oni. Tael flew behind Kafei nervously. Kafei gulped and took a deep breath before talking, worried that maybe he was working with Oni to destroy him.

"Who…who are you and what do you want with Link?"

The voice seemed to be younger than Kafei had anticipated, sounding like that of a 17-year-old boy rather than a fierce warrior. "I should be asking you the same thing, violet-haired boy."

"My name is Kafei, and I'm searching for Link, who is possessed by Oni's spirit."

"Who is this Link person you keep talking about?"

"Green clothes, sword, shield, right now he should look like Oni."

"Oni, huh? Haven't seen Oni in quite some time, ever since the strategy change and we all became Garos."

"But…you don't look like a Garo."

"Well, the Deities take on their normal form when they're in the Realm Of Shadows. But when they leave, they go back to being Garos, so long as they don't have the stone."

"Stone? What stone?"

"It's called the Stone Of Sunlight, and if a Garo possesses it, they become a Deity outside of the Realm Of Shadows. There is only one Deity who can do such a thing without the stone, and that would be Oni, who died with the stone in his possession."

"Well…how can you seal Oni away?"

"For that, you'd have to find the Stone Of Moonlight. And no one knows where it is right now. No one has for years. It will seal the power of a Deity away for as long as they are exposed to the stone. And because Sunlight and Moonlight cancel each other out, if those two were to meet, they'd merge into one stone."

"What's that one called?"

"The Eclipse Stone, the only thing that can seal Oni's power away forever. There's a reason our home is called Stone Tower."

"Do you have any idea where to find the Stone Of Moonlight, sir?"

"Please, just call me Kimani."

"Kimani…I'll have to get used to that. I'm guessing it's a Deity's name?"

"Yes. It means 'Fast Deity'."

"And what about the stone?"

"The first place to search would be Stone Tower Temple, which was the last place it was seen."

Kafei smiled, then looked around, his smile fading. Tael flew up and landed on his shoulder.

"But…how do we get out of here?"

Kimani started laughing. "Have you forgotten exactly what I am? I'm a Deity! I can get us in and out of here at will."

Kimani raised his sword and slashed, the sword radiating a blue light. A rift-like opening appeared in midair. He grabbed Kafei's wrist and leapt through the opening.

Light flooded into Kafei's eyes, almost burning him after being in almost total darkness for so long. When Kafei turned around to face Kimani, he realized that Kimani had turned back into a Garo. He thanked him anyway, not being very surprised after Kimani's explanation. Tael immediately flew to his sister, who was still unconscious. He then turned to Kafei, tears in his eyes.

"Kafei, Sis won't wake up! What do we do?"

Kimani knelt down next to Kafei. Kafei placed Tatl's body in Kimani's hand. Kimani closely examined her for a moment before turning her over in his hand. He then gave her back to Kafei and stood up, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid the darkness has her locked in a coma. That is a powerful fairy, so I'm not surprised. The only thing that can wake her is the Stone Of Moonlight, which would absorb the darkness locked inside of her."

Determination ran through Kafei's blood. He glared at the tower looming before him.

"Just one more reason to find the stone. One more person we've gotta save. And we better do this quick, too. Come on, Tael, we have a job to do."

Kafei dashed towards Stone Tower, Tael flying close behind and Kimani dashing alongside him.

_I've gotta save Link, before it's too late!_


	5. The Stones Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Stones(Part 1)**

**Kafei looked around again. Without Link, the temple seemed so empty. Kimani stepped forward in front of Kafei, leading the way. Kafei had to jog to keep up with him; he'd never changed back into an adult, so he was still very short.**

"**Kimani, where would the Stone Of Moonlight most likely be hidden? And what about the Stone Of Sunlight?"**

"**One thing at a time, little purple-haired boy."**

**Kimani looked at a small square on the floor, with a blue light coming out of it. Looking around, he saw another. And another. Kafei saw them too. Kimani quickly drew his small swords, realizing they'd walked straight into a trap.**

"**Kafei, get behind me!"**

**Kafei did as he ordered, Tael clinging to his shoulder again. Kafei had put Tatl's body in his pocket, hoping to keep her warm and safe. He patted his pocket to make sure she was still there. Much to his relief, he was right. Turning his attention back to the scene unfolding before him, a creature with a staff emerged from one of the squares. It spun around several times, then shot fire out of the staff. With precise timing and quick thinking, Kimani spun his swords around like a propeller, reflecting the fire. As the fire faded, the creature began to run around to the other squares. Kafei was confused.**

"**Kimani, what is that thing?"**

"**It's a Wizrobe. They've been after the temple's treasures for years now, so we've learned how to defeat them."**

**Kimani shot a beam of light from his swords. The beam flew at the Wizrobe like a laser, and it was killed in one hit. Kafei assumed even though he was a Garo now, he could still use some of his Deity attacks. The Wizrobe disintegrated into dust. Kimani put his sword away and proceded forward, cursing himself for walking into the trap. The two of them proceded through room after room, with Kimani slaying enemies and Kafei being on the lookout for them. Kafei was even helpful with solving confusing puzzles. Finally, they arrived in a room where the door locked behind them. In the center was an already-opened treasure chest. **_**Link must've come here already, **_**Kafei thought to himself. Suddenly a cloaked figure leapt down from a ledge and began to charge at Kafei, but Kimani stood in front of the boy, guarding him.**

"**Mizani, he's with me!"**

"**There are no tresspassers in this sacred place, Kimani. You should have killed him when you got the chance. Why would you protect a human like this? A human is what killed Lamani yesterday!"**

**Kimani was silent for a moment before turning to Kafei. "Your friend Link. He was here yesterday, correct?"**

**Kafei's stomach twisted into a knot at the realization that Link had killed one of the Garo when he'd gone through the temple. "Y-yes…I'm sorry."**

**Kimani turned back to Mizani, the Garo who'd ambushed them. "Mizani, have you found the Stone Of Moonlight?"**

"**Yes, sir, I've located the stone. It is in the possession of Gomess."**

"**And the other stone?"**

"**The Stone Of Sunlight? Not as of yet, sir."**

**Kimani and Mizani bowed to each other. "Mizani, thank you for your assistance."**

**Mizani leapt back up onto the ledge and disappeared from Kimani and Kafei's sight. Kimani proceeded towards the door. Kafei followed.**

"**Uh, Kimani, Gomess is also a Deity, right?"**

"**Yes, but Gomess has taken on a different form from being in-"**

"**The Realm Of Shadows as punishment."**

**Kimani seemed impressed by the young boy's knowledge. "You seem to know quite a lot about our history, Kafei."**

**Kafei smiled and followed Kimani out of the room. Kimani lead Kafei to another room, with a fancy treasure chest behind bars, but that chest had also been opened before. A black creature with a scythe and bats swarming it appeared before the two of them. Kimani held up his hand, ordering it to stop. When it spoke, it had a deep voice.**

"**Ah, another human. Fresh meat. I thank you for bringing me my next meal, Kimani."**

"**I'm afraid you won't be eating this human, Gomess. He is helping me to seal away Oni's evil spirit, which seeks revenge on humans."**

"**Humans? You are helping humans? You are shaming our tribe, Kimani."**

"**You're one to talk, Gomess, being the one who brought shame in the first place! How dare you refuse the orders of fighting! You've refused our customs, and for that you've payed the price! Now enough! Give me the Stone!**

"**I cannot allow you to use the Stone Of Moonlight to save humans. You are a disgrace, and it is my duty to eliminate you."**

**Gomess lunged at Kimani. Kafei and Tael ran to the corner, Kafei patting his pocket again, relieved once more to feel the small lump that was Tatl's body. Kafei watched as Kimani and Gomess fought swords-to-scythe. At one point, Gomess had Kimani pinned down, with his scythe raised over him, ready to deliver the final blow. Kafel went frantic. Looking around, all he found was an arrow with a bit of a shining arrowhead. It looked as if someone had used it already. Kafei picked it up, aiming carefully for Gomess, and threw it. While there was hardly any magic left in it, the hit was enough to scratch Gomess and get it to look at Kafei, giving Kimani a chance to recover. Before Gomess could attack Kafei, Kimani's swords pierced Gomess's body. Gomess screamed, then faded into dust. The only thing that remained of him was the yellow orb-like thing in the center of his body. The orb began to change colors, between a deep black, a gray, and a yellow. Kafei picked up the orb and tried to hand it to Kimani, but Kimani backed away. Kafei tilted his head.**

"**Isn't this one of the stones? Don't you want it?"**

"**That is the Stone Of Moonlight. While we do indeed need it, that stone will seal the power of a Deity while it is in their possession, as I told you earlier. You must keep it, not me."**

**Kafei did as he said and put the stone in his pocket. Kimani turned to the door.**

"**We must search high and low to find the Stone Of Sunlight. Without it, we cannot form the Eclipse Stone. But it is so well hidden that only a thief could find it in this place."**

**Kafei thought for a moment before exclaiming his thought. "Sakon has it!"**

**Kimani turned to the boy. "Sakon…who is he?"**

"**Sakon is a master thief who lives in Ikana Valley. Maybe if we go to his hideout, he'll have it."**

"**Then there is no time to lose. We must stop Oni before it is too late. By now he may be headed for the humans of Termina…"**

**Kimani and Kafei rushed through the temple towards the entrance.**

_**Link…and Tatl…I promise I'll save you guys from Oni!**_


	6. The Stones Part 2

Chapter 6: The Stones(Part 2)

Waiting behind a rock outside of Sakon's hideout, Kafei checked the shadows on the ground before turning to Kimani.

"It's almost 6:00. Sakon goes into his hideout at 6:00 each day. When it's time, that rock will lift, and we'll have about a minute to get in before it closes on us."

"Then there's no time to lose. The very second it opens, we dash in. We must find the Stone Of Sunlight quickly before he realizes that we are there."

The rock lifted about two minutes later, and Sakon entered. Waiting about 30 seconds before entering to make sure he didn't look back, the two boys rushed in the hideout. Kafei checked with Kimani and then himself to make sure they had everybody. Tael and Tatl were both with them and both of them were there. There was no time to go back out anyway; the rock had already sealed the entrance. Kafei looked straight ahead. He was relieved to find that behind a glass case was a stone that was changing colors between pink, yellow, and orange, representing Sunrise, Noon, and Sunset. Kafei turned to Kimani.

"Is this it? The Stone Of Sunlight?"

"Yes, that is it. But we found it almost too easily, don't you think?"

Tael fluttered over and landed on the case, excited about finding the stone. Kafei tried to stop him, but it was too late. A loud alarm went off, and the stone fell into a hole leading to a conveyer belt. Kafei recognized it from when he had to save the Sun's Mask. Without a second thought, Kafei rushed into the next room, leaving Kimani and Tael to fight off the hordes of enemies that had just been released upon them. Kafei made it to the next room and climbed up a large colorful block. Leaping from block to block, Kafei leapt onto the conveyer belt. His elbow had been smashed in the fall and his knee was throbbing, but he ignored the pain and dashed along the conveyer belt, determined to get the stone before Sakon got to it first. When he'd reached one room, however, several Deku Babas chomped at him. One of them grabbed his leg. Kafei tried to pull away with no luck. The stone was getting smaller and smaller, and he began to lose hope. It was almost at the end, and within Sakon's grasp.

The grip receded abruptly, and it screeched as it was chopped in two. Kafei turned to see Kimani.

"Kafei, hurry! Get the stone! You have about ten seconds before it falls into the hole over there and Sakon gets it!"

Kafei had an adrenaline rush and dashed as quickly as possible down the conveyer belt. With only a second to spare, his hands closed around the stone and he leapt over the hole. He felt strong hands lift him out, and he smiled at Kimani, ignoring all the pain.

"Kafei, thank you. Now we can create the Eclipse Stone." Before Kafei pulled out the Stone Of Moonlight, he let the Stone Of Sunlight touch Kimani's arm. Kimani began to glow brightly and his small swords morphed into a DNA strand-shaped broadsword. His small arms turned into long arms with strong hands gripping the sword. His cloak disappeared and he took on more of a human form, ceremonial markings on his face once more, armor covering his body. Kafei smiled. Kimani was a Deity once more. He gave the Stone Of Sunlight to Kimani.

"Here, you hold this one, and I'll get the other stone."

Kafei pulled the Stone Of Moonlight out of his pocket. Kimani handed the Stone Of Sunlight back to Kafei, not wanting to have to make contact with the other stone, which would seal his power. Kafei made the two stones touch, and a dark aura enveloped them both. They combined into one stone, and the result was a stone with a black side and a white side, both sides pulsing with light every few seconds like a heartbeat. Kimani drew his Deity sword and slashed at the air, his sword aglow. A portal opened again, and Kafei knew where they were going. As Kafei leapt into the darkness along with Kimani, he felt as if having the Eclipse Stone were boosting his confidence.

_Link…I'm almost there…hang in there._

Kafei opened his eyes again to see himself surrounded by darkness for the second time. He gripped the Eclipse Stone tightly. Before Kimani or Kafei could proceed, Tael fluttered around Kafei.

"Kafei, what about Sis? She can't be in darkness, remember?"

Kimani and Kafei nodded at each other. Both boys helped Tatl, Kimani holding her body still and Kafei gently pressing the stone against her wing. Slowly, her glow returned to her. Her wings fluttered a bit, and she looked up at Kafei.

"Kafei...what's going on...where's Link?"

"Link...we don't know. He's somewhere in here. We're in the Realm Of Shadows. This is Kimani, he's a Deity who helped me save you."

Kimani smirked at the small, revived fairy he held in his hands. "Nice to meet you, powerful fairy."

Tatl blushed. Tael flew over to her as quickly as possible and embraced her tightly with his wings, crying.

"Sis! I was so scared! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Aw, Tael, you're so overdramatic. I was just knocked out for a while, that's all."

Kimani smirked at the tearful reunion of brother and sister, then drew his sword and walked forward with a serious expression.

"Kafei, now is the time. Beyond this point, where the invisible barrier set by Oni once stood, is Oni himself, using Link's body. His knowledge of fighting is very wide and he is extremely powerful. You must be ready with the Eclipse Stone, and when I tell you to, give me the stone, understand?"

"But Kimani, then you'll be sealed away forever too! You can't touch the stone!"

Kimani turned his back to Kafei. "Such is a small price to pay for sealing away an evil spirit such as Oni."

Kafei looked at the two fairies sadly before nodding his head to Kimani. When he looked ahead, he saw a small but bright light in the distance. Kimani rushed forward and disappeared into it. Each one of the fairies latched onto either of his shoulders, and he rushed ahead through the light as well.

_It's all or nothing. I'm gonna save _you _this time Link, just watch me!_


	7. Final: The Battle

Chapter 7: The Battle

With the two fairies still clinging to his shoulders, Kafei stepped out of the light and into a dimly-lit room. While there was much more light in here than there was back in the Realm Of Shadows, it wasn't much light. Kimani was bravely facing a Deity that had his back turned. It seemed almost as if the Deity had been meditating and channeling his power in some way. When he turned, Kafei gazed deep into his eyes, clutching the Eclipse Stone tightly.

Oni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimani drew his sword, but Oni merely laughed. "Come now, come now, there is no need for violence. After all, you wouldn't turn against your master, now would you, Kimi?"

Kimani gritted his teeth. "Shut up. It's Kimani to you."

"Oh really now, why do you wish to fight me? You hate humans just as much as I do, now don't you? After all, who was it who killed the little girl in Ikana Valley, now?"

Kafei looked at Kimani with wide eyes. "You…killed someone?"

Kimani sighed. "It was a long time ago, and she was writhing in pain that Oni caused her during a raid. The girl in the music box house…it was her sister. She was about to become a Gibdos, and Oni had tried to kill her, saying that humans should never change, and once they are disgraceful, they stay as a disgraceful human. I had to, I couldn't watch her writhing in pain like that."

Kafei's eyes darted around nervously. Oni was glaring at him, as if ordering him to surrender the stone. Kafei looked to make sure it was still there. Kimani pointed his sword at Oni. Oni drew his sword.

"If you insist on fighting, then we shall fight to the death, you traitor!"

Kafei hid in the corner and shut his eyes, listening to the clanging of swords hitting one another. He didn't know who he wanted to win, the one possessing Link or the one trying to save him. Everything was so confusing he almost didn't hear Kimani yell for him to use the stone. When Kafei opened his eyes, Kimani was on the floor, with Oni's foot pressing down on his back, holding him to the floor, and Oni's sword at Kimani's neck.

"Shut up, you fool, you're in no position to order anyone. Now how about you say some last words and I kill you? Then I'll go get the human boy."

Kimani seemed to be pleading to Kafei for his life. Kafei threw the stone reluctantly at Oni. Oni, who was too busy with holding Kimani hostage, didn't see the stone clatter to the floor. He also didn't see it surround the two Deities in a dark fog, seeming to squeeze them tightly. The aura slowly seemed to envelope them, and Oni was torn away from Kimani. As the aura seemed to fade, it took them with it. Kimani slowly began to fade before Kafei's eyes.

"Kimani! Don't go yet, you're one of the only ones left! The other Garo still need you, you're a great leader!"

"Kafei, I was glad to help you in your quest to save your friend Link. But now it is my time. I knew all along that this would happen, it was my destiny. The only thing I have left to say is this. 'To die without leaving a corpse…that is the way of us Garo…'"

Kafei could feel tears pushing at the back of his eyes as Kimani disappeared at last. Oni glared at Kafei and snapped at him fiercely, taking his attention away from where Kimani had just been.

"You foolish little boy! All of you humans, you are all fools! Someday that shall be your downfall!"

Instead of disintegrating, Oni's spirit came out of Link's body, and a bright light glowed, morphing itself into the shape of Link. When it faded, all that was left was Oni's mask, with a dark tint to it, and Link, standing dazed.

"K…Kafei…what happened? And where are we?"

"I don't know where we are Link. I'm just glad you're safe."

Tatl and Tael both fluttered around Link.

"You were possessed by the Fierce Deity, Link! We're just happy you're okay!"

"The Fierce Deity? Well where is-"

Link looked down at the mask at his feet. He took out his fire arrows and pointed one carefully at the mask.

"Link, what are you doing?" Tael asked him curiously.

"There's only one thing left to do."

Link released the arrow, and the mask began to burn slowly. Everyone could've sworn they heard distant screaming. Then Link pulled out his ocarina, letting Tatl and Tael grab his shoulders, and holding Kafei's wrist. He played the Song Of Soaring once more and disappeared out of the Realm Of Shadows, leaving the wretched, evil spirit inside the mask to burn into nothingness.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Link sat once again on the steps leading to the Clock Tower, simply gazing at the ground this time around. Tatl and Tael fluttered around, trying to cheer him up.

"Link, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But I still think that-"

"Oh Link, stop fighting us, just admit we're right for once, Hero."

Link smirked. "Alright then, I'll race you to the Stock Pot Inn and back."

Both fairies nodded happily. "You're on!"

As the two fairies and the young boy raced across Clock Town, Kafei watched from his hideout in the Laundry Pool out his window, smiling at the young boy, who was, at last, free from the evil of the mask.

Link had discovered the secrets of the Fierce Deity Mask at last.

And he was glad he had his friends to save _him_ for once.


End file.
